


let's be anomalies together, shall we?

by meananimagus



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Depression, Fluffy Ending, Jeonghan too, M/M, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Suicide Attempt, and my caffeine-induced brain, kind of, man idk, the world is stupid, this is because of my soulmates au addiction, until they found each other, wonhan is cute, wonwoo is furious in the system
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-07-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:40:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25144045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meananimagus/pseuds/meananimagus
Summary: 'when you reached the age of eighteen, a tatoo will appear on your wrist, indicating your soulmate's name, with your soulmate's own handwriting.'but it seems like, wonwoo is an abomination to the system.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	let's be anomalies together, shall we?

timer? a tattoo? a compass? in this twisted and cruel society, where your fate is pre-written, your future has been decided even before you were born, wonwoo felt unfair.

'when you reached the age of eighteen, a tatoo will appear on your wrist, indicating your soulmate's name, with your soulmate's own handwriting.'

that's what the books says, and for seventeen years, it's what wonwoo held onto for his dear life. waited, anticipated for. until the day he was supposed to get it. it was his birthday and at the sunrise, he has already been thinking about possible names that would ink their way into his skin, draw there like the letters belong in his body. imagining how his life would turn when he gets his mark.

except he didn't.

one minute left before the day ends and there was still no tattoo, no name, not even a pitiful dot appeared and his wrist remained pale, empty, a blank and pathetic canvas. it reached until the first minute to the next day and still, nothing. wonwoo's life fell apart right before his eyes and there was nothing he can do.

living for another two years after the news that he's destined to be alone for the rest of his life took place, it was difficult, he survived while he can barely feel alive. all he wanted to do was disappear. he hated everything. he hated the sorrowful and sympathizing gazes that people send towards him when they ask when he would be turning eighteen and he replies them with 'i already did.' which will immediately be met with shocked gasps because his wrist is on display and it's empty. he turned eighteen and it's empty. fate says he's soulmateless.

frankly speaking, wonwoo doesn't know if he's still supposed to be alive, he completely lost the will to. what's his purpose? 'what am i still fucking here for?' words that his mind frequently questions and has never been able to ignore. he feels worthless to the society. a waste of space.

but jeonghan begs to differ.

jeonghan had a soulmate.

the name he received nearly five years back, the name that etched against his wrist, carved there like it belonged there, his bare wrist turning into beautiful masterpiece he almost cannot take off his eyes from. and also the name that blurred out the same day he found him.

on a hospital.

jeonghan has never hated life as much as he did that day. he despised the system, the rules, everything is honestly so fucked up that if he were to choose whether to follow the laws the books dictates or not, he would rather just not exist.

who was just so apathetic to give him a name to pin after and plan his future for just to take it away from him without even letting them meet?

soulmates. soulmates. he's furious, in pain, breaking and he wants to destroy everything. he wanted to ruin everything. ruin his life. and jeonghan almost did. jeonghan was an inch close to doing it. so fucking close that the step back away from the edge was too abrupt and unplanned, his heels slipped and he fell backwards to the cold surface of the concrete bridge.

he opened his eyes after the painful fall, his back feeling sore, and they landed upon a pair of brown eyes staring shamelessly back at him, devoid of emotions, devoid of everything else. jeonghan had to tilt his head subconsciously to properly see the boy's face that was gazing down at him upside down due to his lying position.

his expression was empty. his hands are also cold and almost numb when he stiffly offered one towards jeonghan, who was still on the ground, to help him get onto his feet. jeonghan felt so stupid.

"who are you?" he asked, voice quivering and hands shaky. the boy just evaded his eyes and stared down at the bottom of the bridge, to the seemingly hundred feet deep cold water.

"you know what, thank you." a murmur from the stranger and jeonghan was left utterly confused at that, so he spoke to the boy once more.

"i think we're doing this the wrong way. firstly, i don't know if i should thank you for saving me because i didn't ask for it. i am here for a reason and a goal which i didn't get because of you. secondly, who are you and what are you doing in a bridge at midnight, alone?"

the boy let out an airy laugh. but the amusement was nowhere, it was a laugh devoid of happiness. instead, there was only devastation. and jeonghan felt it. jeonghan felt an odd firsthand pain from it. he had the urge that he desperately ignored which wanted to reach out and hug the boy and probably give him the comfort he deserves and... 'jeonghan, you're impossible.' truly, he is. apparently, he was the one who needs the comfort. he needs someone to hold him and whisper things to his ears and tell him that he's okay and everything is going to be fine. he's okay and that someone has got him. he needs someone to cry onto and lean onto when things get worse and heavy and he feels like world is crumbling down upon him. he needs someone to remind him that he's still alive, he's not alone, that life isn't all about the love you lost. life isn't all about the love that you don't have.

perhaps, he's asking for too much. and maybe, there's no possibility those were to happen. he's probably just being stupid, that just because his life is fucked up, doesn't mean the world will stop turning to fix it. no, the world is selfish. there's no such thing as heroes.

"i am here for the same reason you are here for."

but there, right here in front of him, is one desperate excuse of a hero. tall pale boy in a snapback, a thin long sleeves shirt that reaches up to his palms engulfing his lanky form, a jeans with too many holes and rip and a worn-down pair of grey sneakers donning his lower body. he has no cape, not even a symbol or initials of his heroic name on his chest, he can't fly or transform, he's just as powerless as jeonghan, as everyone, probably even weaker than the rest.

and he also has no tattoo.

"how old are you?" the boy asked. jeonghan dropped his gaze onto his wrist, the faded lines of his soulmate's name unabashed, mocking at him.

"twenty-one."

"cool. i'm twenty. wanna be my soulmate?"

jeonghan, disbelief spreading on his face that is quickly replaced by utter amusement as the boy looked at him, a smile now lingering on his lips and a flicker of emotion dancing over his golden orbs.

"not until you tell me your name."

"wow, you're already so obsessed with me." the taller stepped closer to him, now full-on smiling and gazing down at him with warmth.

"jeon wonwoo."

"yoon jeonghan." he squeezed at the soft hand, gripping against his own, "i know a tattoo place where we can like, get our names written across each other's wrist. i promise it won't hurt much."

"it's okay. you can kiss it better."

it was unconventional. how they ended up falling in love for each other. it wasn't in the books. how they went against the rules and just shoved the idea of someone being born meant to be yours to the side. because technically, jeonghan was meant for someone else, and wonwoo, he just wasn't meant to be for anyone. yet it didn't stop them from taking another chance from each other. another chance to be happy. a chance to love and have someone they can call theirs.

"you and i?"

"us."

"soulmates or not?"

"soulmates or not."

"against the world?"

"against the world, love."


End file.
